he is the only constant in your life
by Moon Waltz
Summary: beginilah cara dia membencimu, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. [shizaya]. dark romance. AR. second pov.


Durarara! © Ryōgo Narita

.

 _ **he is the only constant in your life**_

 **.**

[" _If_ _anyone_ _else were_ _to_ _kiss_ _me, all they would taste is your name."_ ]

―Clementine von Radics

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beginilah cara dia membencimu:

 _vending machine_ yang dilayangkan seolah tanpa beban, rambu jalan yang dicabut seperti memanen ubi jalar, kerutan di dahinya dan pipinya dan bibirnya, saat namamu diucap dalam lolongan tajam yang panjang, yang pada tiap silabel sengaja diberi penekanan.

Kau menjentikkan pisau lipat di antara jemari sebagai isyarat tanpa kata untuk mengundangnya datang padamu, mengejarmu hingga sudut-sudut tergelap Ikebukuro. Kadang kau memasang perangkap, kadang kau hanya akan lenyap di antara bangunan tinggi seperti asap. Toh ia akan tetap memberikan usaha terbaiknya supaya bisa mematahkan tulangmu atau meremukkan abdomenmu atau minimal mengoyak daging berbalut kulit pucatmu. Karena begitulah cara dia memanifestasikan kebenciannya padamu—

seperti pijar api yang membenci air, seperti kelam malam yang membenci mentari, seperti, seperti kau yang membencinya dengan segenap hati.

.

* * *

.

Beginilah cara dia membencimu pertama kali:

dalam balutan jas hijau yang lusuh, pirang artifisial yang digoyangkan angin, serta sepasang lengan yang hendak menghancurkan wajah seseorang di hadapannya; menghancurkan wajahmu.

Kau menyingkir dengan gesit. Bersyukurlah untuk kelincahan yang dimiliki tubuhmu, tanpanya kau akan mati saat masih berusia dini. Lain kali mungkin kau perlu juga memberi Shinra pembalasan setimpal atas inisiatifnya memperkenalkan kalian. Sungguh.

Sebab untuk yang kedua kalinya dan ketiga kalinya, dan kesekian kalinya, dan seterusnya (kau kehilangan hitunganmu di minggu ketiga) perkelahian sudah tidak cukup untuk mendefinisikan aktivitas macam apa yang kerap kalian lakukan ketika sengaja atau tidak, bertatap muka. Ini adalah perburuan dan kaulah mangsanya.

Kau sudah mengerti bahwa ia berbahaya, berbahaya, melebihi perwujudan dari segala hal yang pernah dan belum sempat terbayangkan di dalam mimpi-mimpi terburukmu. Ia berbahaya. Seperti penawar untuk racunmu, apoptosis untuk sel-sel matimu, dan ia tak akan berhenti sampai kau lenyap sama sekali. Kau membencinya yang membencimu. Kau ingin menghancurkannya yang bersikeras menghancurkanmu.

Kau terlambat menyadari bahwa ia adalah monster. Bukan saja karena ia sanggup menghempaskan sedan ke arahmu, tetapi sama seperti dia yang tak bisa menghilangkanmu dari dalam dunianya, kau juga tak mampu menyangkal eksistensinya dari semestamu.

Ia adalah monster egomu, antitesamu, musuh terbesar dari iblis yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu.

Barangkali, itulah alasan ia diciptakan. Barangkali, dialah alasan kau diciptakan.

.

* * *

.

Beginilah cara dia membencimu kala itu:

cengkeraman di kerah _gakuran_ , pisau yang kau hunuskan di sebelah tangan, sedang dinding di sisi wajahmu hancur berantakan. Atau dari sisi lain: lengan dia yang penuh goresan pisau, darahnya yang menetes seperti permulaan hujan, sedang cahaya senja menimpakan diri pada helaian pirangnya yang di matamu nampak menyilaukan; sempurna dan menyilaukan.

Tangannya berpindah pada lehermu, dan kau kira, kau kira, kau sangat ketakutan, sebab peganganmu pada pisau bergetar. Kakimu (dan bibirmu, dan napasmu) ikut bergetar ketika tangan dia yang satunya berputar lewat tengkukmu, naik sampai ke telinga.

Pisaumu terjatuh, dan kau tak mengerti kenapa kau masih sanggup berdiri ketika napasmu ia curi.

Persetan dengan mereka yang mengatakan ciuman pertama semanis gula yang bersalut madu; kau sama sekali tak mencecap rasa itu. Yang kau rasakan sama sekali lain, sama sekali berbeda; seperti luka yang tak berdarah, seperti lebam yang tak membiru.

Bagian buruknya, kau merasakannya berulang kali. Bagian terburuknya, kau _ingin_ merasakannya berulang-ulang kali.

Kau gantian menarik kerah kemejanya mendekat, bersandar pada dinding rusak dengan frustasi, ketika ia menciumimu lagi; menciumi pipimu yang merah oleh darah, menciumi lehermu yang tanpa cela, lalu menemukan jalannya kembali pada bibirmu yang masih saja bergetar meski kau yakin kau tidak sedang ketakutan sekarang.

Senja itu di belakang gedung sekolah, ketika kau pikir ia akan mematahkan lehermu, ia justru mematahkan hatimu.

Tentu saja, karena ia benar-benar membencimu.

.

* * *

.

Beginilah cara dia membencimu suatu ketika:

rokok separuh yang dilumat oleh sepatunya setelah mengelilingi Ikebukuro sembari mengamuk dan meneriaki orang-orang dengan pertanyaan siapa yang berani-beraninya melangkahi tugasnya dengan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padamu.

Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhmu. Hanya dia yang boleh membunuhmu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang hampa ketika melewati pintu otomatis, menatap nyalang pada orang-orang yang tahu meski tak ingin tahu alasannya menginjakkan kaki di dalam bangunan steril dan dingin itu. Ralat, mungkin hanya dia dan tangannya, dan kakinya (dan bibirnya, dan napasnya) yang merasakan dingin itu.

Langkahnya semakin berat untuk setiap jengkal jarak yang ia lalui menuju tempatmu terbaring dalam senyap.

Ia melihat melalui kaca, bagaimana kau berjuang untuk tetap hidup dengan dibantu alat-alat medis yang terpasang pada tubuhmu. Ia hanya bisa melihat melalui kaca, bagaimana rupamu dalam kondisi setengah hidup. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan kaca itu dengan satu tangannya yang kini terkepal, kemudian memastikan supaya kata _hidup_ tak lagi berasosiasi dengan dirimu.

Ia bisa saja melakukannya, meski seisi dunia menyaksikan; tetapi tidak, ia tidak melakukannya.

Sebab seperti itulah cara dia membencimu suatu ketika.

(Meski kau masih memejamkan mata, meski kau tidak akan pernah tahu pada akhirnya.)

.

* * *

.

Beginilah caramu membencinya:

memberi Namie libur dini dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi tanpa perlu mengunci pintu depan (maupun pintu kamarmu).

Kau mendesis ketika menggeser tubuhmu yang belum sembuh benar di atas pembaringan. Kau membuang tatapanmu pada langit-langit kamar yang bersepuh biru muda, menghitung dalam hati pada tempo yang sama dengan bunyi detak jantungmu dan detak jam di atas meja.

Tetapi, hitunganmu berakhir karena tempo jam dan jantungmu tak lagi seirama ketika kau mendengar bunyi keriet dan pintu kamarmu pun terbuka.

Ia berdiri di sana, dengan kacamata berlensa birunya yang bertengger kaku, dan polesan pirangnya yang tak juga dipudarkan waktu.

 _Kau terlambat dua puluh tiga detik, Shizu-chan,_ bisikmu dalam hati, penuh kebencian. Tentu saja, kau membencinya, bukan?

.

* * *

.

Beginilah cara kalian membenci satu sama lain:

dalam diam, dalam keheningan, saat derap langkah membawanya pada hadirmu.

Ia dekat, semakin dekat, begitu dekat, hingga tanganmu mampu meraihnya, hingga jemarimu mampu menelisik helaian pirang artifisialnya, fiturnya yang paling kau benci dari segala hal yang ia punya.

Tetapi kemudian, kau tahu kalau kau juga membenci sapuan biru pada matanya yang kini tak lagi dihalangi kacamata sial itu. Kau juga membenci cara dia menatapmu, dan kedua tangannya yang kini menggapai lehermu dan telingamu. Kau membenci kecupannya di dahimu, dan hidungmu, dan bibirmu –kau selalu membenci kecupannya yang memberi efek serupa ekstasi itu.

Ia menyibak bajumu ketika gigitannya pada lehermu berakhir, mengabaikan jejak yang ia tinggalkan di sana ketika dengan sengaja mengekspos kelemahan terbesarmu saat ini.

Tentu saja ia mengincar kelemahanmu, ia sangat membencimu. Seperti kau yang membenci dia dan sentuhannya.

Ia menyusuri bekas luka itu dengan telunjuknya, berhenti ketika mendengar suara desisanmu, kemudian, sebelum kau dapat mencegahnya (walau kau tak akan mencegahnya meski kau tahu), ia mendaratkan satu lagi kecupan di sana; yang panjang, yang menggelitik sekaligus meradiasikan sesuatu yang selalu kau dambakan. Kehangatan.

Beginilah cara kalian membenci satu sama lain:

dalam diam, dalam kesunyian malam yang baru saja memudarkan warna senja; kalian mencoba untuk saling melukai sekaligus menyembuhkan.

.

* * *

.

Beginilah cara dia membencimu:

di antara pukulan dan hempasan. Lolongan dan umpatan. Pengejaran tak berkesudahan. Atensi dan perhatian. _Cinta_. Dan cinta. Dan cinta.

Begitulah cara dia mencintaimu. Begitulah caramu mencintainya.***

.

.

.

-fin-

.

a/n:

yep, fiksi pertama di fandom durarara. _You don't have any ide how happy I am after finished this_ :') sudah lama kepingin nulis mereka tapi gagal mulu, entah gagal di ide, di tulisan, atau di niat haha. Judul diambil dari _prompt generator_ (dengan pengubahan sedikit). Btw fiksi ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari fanfiksi luar biasa berjudul _sacramental_ , kepunyaan 'batman'. Sila cek langsung _masterpiece_ beliau di ao3 jika penasaran, ya.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
